Many different configurations of electrochemical cells exist, including galvanic and primary cells, secondary cells, cells with liquid, solid, hydrous, or anhydrous electrodes and electrolytes. There are vast numbers of electrode and electrolyte materials used to create cells with different voltage and electrical current characteristics. A widely used application of electrochemical cells is to produce batteries to store or generate electrical current.
The abovementioned electrochemical cell designs all have their shortcomings. The present invention is designed to create an improved electrochemical cell device to help overcome the disadvantages of the existing art.
Some benefits include:                Ability to produce electrical energy from pressurized gas        Ability to convert mechanical energy to electrical energy        Potential to store large amounts of electrical energy in the form of pressurized gas        Lightweight compared to other electrochemical cells        More efficient than traditional electrochemical cells        Can be made without precious or scarce materials        Can be made without hazardous chemicals        
All of these features are important to create an improved manner of producing reliable and efficient power and work from potential energy sources. This invention results in more options for the consumer and a cleaner environment.